Inesperado Infierno
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: —UA—. Hinata tenía algo que decirle a Naruto, sin embargo alguien se interpuso en su camino. [¡CRACK PAIRING!]
1. PRÓLOGO - El día que todo cambió

_Long-Fic_

 **Inesperado** **Infierno**

—Sasuke U. & H. Hinata—

 **S** ummary: [CRACK PAIRING!] —UA—. Hinata tenía algo que decirle a Naruto, sin embargo alguien se interpuso en su camino.

 **A** dvertencias: Ninguna en realidad.

 **D** isclaimer:

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

 _Inesperado Infierno_ © Adilay Fanficker

 **N** otas:

Les voy a explicar brevemente esto.

En mi página oficial " ** _Adilay Ackatery_** " he expuesto una sección llamada _versus de parejas crack_ , donde yo me comprometía a hacer un fic sobre la pareja ganadora, saliendo brevemente de mi zona de confort; y en esta ocasión ganó la pareja **S** ASU **H** INA.

Honrando mi promesa les presento este pequeño fic.

Espero les guste.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **EL DÍA QUE TODO CAMBIÓ**

—Naruto-kun… yo…

Suspiró y lo volvió a intentar.

—Naruto-kun… quisiera decirte que…

 _Vamos Hinata, ¿qué pasa?_

Hinata negó (rindiéndose) con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas para los alumnos de la escuela, ya lo había practicado bastante ayer en casa, enfrente de su espejo, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo hoy?

 _¿Será acaso porque hoy tienes que decírselo a él en su cara?_

Dios si no se calmaba pronto esto se iba a poner feo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó alguien atrás suyo haciéndole dar un respingo.

—¡Sasuke-kun! Cielos… me has asustado.

—Se supone que todos los alumnos deben estar ya afuera de las aulas, ¿qué haces aquí?

Hinata jugó con sus dedos.

—Bu-bueno… e-es… yo… es q-que v-voy a en-encontrarme con…

—¿Naruto? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño—, ¿eres tú quien quería verlo?

—¿Có-mo lo sabes?

—Escuché a Sakura decirle a Naruto que _no sé quién_ quería verlo; él sigue entrenando.

—Ya veo…

—No tardará.

—S-sí.

Desde que lo vio por primera vez, Hinata supo que Sasuke nunca iba a dejar de intimidarla aun cuando no fuese la intención de él hacerlo; él no era un mal sujeto, de hecho le había ayudado en algunas ocasiones, como por ejemplo cuando se echó a sí mismo la culpa cuando ella por un desafortunado resbalón, tiró por accidente un ordenador en la Sala de Computación.

 _»¿Cómo creen que la Señorita Perfección va a querer hacer algo malo en la escuela? Pues yo la empujé. Y ya sé por dónde es_ detención, _no se preocupen, puedo llegar yo solo._

Él tuvo problemas con sus padres y con la escuela, pero en ningún momento le recriminó a ella nada. Eso fue lo más sorprendente que haya visto Hinata en su vida.

Nadie había hecho algo así, no por ella al menos; y aun así…

Ese acto tan increíble y a pesar de llevar años conociéndose, Uchiha Sasuke no dejaba de causarle la misma sensación de incomodidad y nerviosismo cada vez que la miraba con ese par de ojos oscuros como la noche. Siempre ocultando sus sentimientos y pensamientos a todos excepto a Naruto (y Sakura, a veces).

Pero con ella nunca ha hablado de forma profunda, simplemente lo necesario, por eso le sorprendía ahora que estuviese ahí parado enfrente de ella sin Naruto o Sakura de por medio.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —Preguntó de pronto.

—¿Eh? ¿D-disculpa?

—Escuché a Sakura e Ino decir que hoy ibas a confesarte a Naruto. ¿Estás nerviosa? ¿O le temes a algo? —Se cruzó de brazos.

—N-no e-es-estoy ne-nerviosa.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Hinata vio a Sasuke reírse, no con burla o arrogancia, sino con… algo no malicioso.

 _Qué raro…_

—Deja te ayudo a relajarte un poco —se acercó, la tomó por los hombros y acercó su rostro al de ella—. Te pido una disculpa por adelantado.

El corazón de Hinata se paralizó ahí donde estaba. No supo qué contestarle.

—¿Te incomodo?

—U-un poco… —él acercó sus labios hasta los de ella; y los pegó levemente antes de soltarla y reincorporarse.

¿Desde cuándo había sido tan alto? Le costó subir la mirada hasta él; Sasuke sonreía levemente.

—Jamás había odiado a nadie tanto como a Naruto —desvió su mirada—, y eso que es mi mejor amigo. Es ridículo y aún más porque él no sabe el por qué quiero ahorcarlo desde hace tiempo. —Soltó una risa nerviosa y después la miró a ella de nuevo—. Si te hace daño, puedes decírmelo. Cuídate, Hinata.

Y se marchó con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón oscuro.

 _¿Qué diablos…?_

Segundos… minutos… y quizás hasta horas… Hinata no lo supo con honestidad, cuánto tiempo había pasado antes de que Naruto llegase agotado y sonriente.

—¡Disculpa por la demora, Hinata! Sakura-chan me dijo que tenías algo importante qué decirme —tomó aire y se acercó a ella—. ¿Hinata?

Se supone que hoy se iba a declarar; que hoy quizás Naruto iba a abrazarla bajo el crepúsculo (como en sus incontables fantasías de ayer) y finalmente iban a estar juntos como ella siempre lo deseó desde pequeña, cuando lo conoció en el jardín de niños.

Pero ahora estaba caminando sola, después de huir patéticamente de Naruto pidiéndole disculpas por haber _olvidado_ lo que le iba a decir: su confesión.

Otras palabras diferentes a esas parecieron haber sido censuradas; censuradas, por los labios de Uchiha Sasuke.

 _»Cuídate, Hinata._

Llegó a su casa, ignoró a su padre y hermana, se encerró en su habitación y se acostó en la cama con una mano aferrada a la blusa de su uniforme.

 _¿Por qué late tan rápido?_

No era posible que por algo así su confesión haya quedado olvidada. Tampoco podía ser posible que Uchiha Sasuke la haya besado sabiendo que ella estaba _enamorada_ de Uzumaki Naruto, su mejor amigo.

 _¿Es que acaso está loco?_

Además, Sakura, la amiga de ambos parecía estar interesada en Sasuke.

 _¿POR QUÉ NO DEJAS DE PENSAR EN ESO?_

Sasuke era intimidante, era arrogante, era frío y a veces, hiriente. Pero con ella nunca había sido nada de eso. Él la trataba hasta cierto punto, con respeto, como se esperaría del hijo de una de las más prestigiosas familias de Konoha.

Nunca malas palabras para ella; nunca le había alejado con ironías cuando le preguntaba por algo (usualmente por Naruto) cuando lo hacía con otras chicas sin mucho esfuerzo que no dejaban de hostigarlo día y noche.

Hinata siempre se preguntó el por qué, pero siempre fue demasiado cobarde como para preguntárselo personalmente a pesar de que la curiosidad ya comenzaba a comérsela viva.

 _»Te pido una disculpa por adelantado._

¿Por qué se disculpó? ¿Por haberla _asaltado_ antes de que ella le pidiese una oportunidad a Naruto? ¿O por… algo más?

 _»Cuídate, Hinata._

¿En qué rayos estaba pensando él ahora?

Su celular emitió el sonido típico de la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de texto.

Al verlo se encontró con algo que la dejó temblando; y no en el mal sentido.

 _El_ dobe _me dijo que no le dijiste nada, que saliste corriendo del aula apenas llegó._

 _¿Por qué no…?_

 _¿He sido yo? Te he ofendido, ¿cierto?_

 _Lamento mucho haberte molestado._

 _—Sasuke._

Ella más descontrolada que nunca (emocionalmente) escribió con sus temblorosas manos:

 _No te disculpes._

 _No me ofendiste._

 _Debemos hablar._

 _—Hinata._

A los 6 minutos, una respuesta llegó a ella.

No pudo creer que en todo ese tiempo haya estado viendo el celular como una idiota. Acostada bocarriba y con su respiración entrecortada. Y con las mejillas enrojecidas.

 _Lo sé._

 _Nos vemos mañana._

 _—Sasuke._

Respondió con un cortante _"sí"_ y después se fue a dar una ducha, y aún acostada en la bañera, su corazón no dejaba de palpitar alocadamente.

—Sasuke-kun… —susurró abrazándose.

Mañana todo se decidiría.

Mañana todo cambiaría para ella.

Mañana ella y Sasuke iban a hablar seriamente.

Sonrió un tanto triste.

—Perdón, Naruto-kun…

 **—FIN DE PRÓLOGO—**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales de antes:** Wow, no creí que esto lo acabaría así XD. Jejeje, espero que les haya gustado._

 _Creo yo que para ser la primera vez en mucho tiempo que escribo sobre esta pareja, no está nada mal. ¿O ustedes qué opinan?_

 _¡Apuesto que los dejé con el suspenso! Jejeje, pues lamento mucho decirles que lo demás lo dejaré a su imaginación ya que este es un one-shot y **no habrá continuación**. _

_Aunque eso quizás dependa de cuántas personas me pidan que lo continúe, si son muchas, pues a ver qué dice mi Musa y si está a disposición entonces ya nos veremos por aquí. ¡Todo comentario que quieran hacer son libres de dejármelo en la caja de reviews! :)_

 _¡Para más información, por favor, pásense por mi página de Facebook:_ "Los Fics Incompletos de Himelric" _p_ _ara saber más de mí y mis fics!_

 _Con esto me despido._

* * *

 ** _Notas finales de ahora:_**

 _Más explicaciones en el próximo capítulo XD._

 _ **JA NE! :)**_


	2. Capítulo I - MÁS HUMANA DE LO QUE CREEN

**•**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO**

 **I**

 **MÁS HUMANA DE LO QUE CREEN**

Hoy pudo haber sido un día como cualquier otro. Levantarse, bañarse, vestirse, perfumarse, alistarse y desayunar algo ligero para marcharse al instituto caminando nunca resultó un gran desafío.

Pero el día de hoy algo había cambiado.

La osada maniobra de Uchiha Sasuke había cambiado las cosas, y no precisamente a su favor. Cuando Hinata atravesó las puertas de la escuela supo que no era la misma de ayer, y lo confirmó apenas vio a Naruto charlando amenamente con Sakura.

Ese pinchazo de incomodidad y celos se implementó con fuerza en su corazón.

Muchos a su alrededor la tachaban de inocente, tímida, retraída, indecisa… delicada.

Lo que olvidaban era que ella era humana, y como cualquier otra humana Hinata era propensa a estar experimentando sensaciones muy propias de un mortal cualquiera; la furia, los celos y las ganas de estampar su puño contra alguien eran emociones que, aunque bien escondidas, estaban ahí siempre que veía a Naruto hablando con Haruno Sakura de lo que fuese. Aun cuando Sakura terminase golpeándolo, él siempre daba la impresión de no importarle el dolor físico…

Hinata apretó los puños al ver el dichoso (y ya rutinario) golpe a la cabeza rubia y la sonrisa risueña de Uzumaki Naruto inundar los pasillos; verlos tan felices de ese modo sólo hizo que aumentaran las ganas insanas de Hinata por querer amarrarlos y colgarlos a ambos.

Por divertirse así frente a ella, por sonreírse de ese modo, por demostrarle una vez más a Hyūga Hinata que su presencia bien podría valer poco menos que un yen, era porque Hinata quería quemarlos con los ojos ahora mientras caminaba en su dirección.

Porque para el colmo, estaban enfrente de las puertas del edificio escolar como si quisieran restregarle en la cara el _"somos felices y nos vale una mierda si te parece o no… ¡ah! Pero no olvides que somos tus amigos"_.

— _Are_ … ¡Hinata! ¡Ven! —Exclamó Ino con actitud jovial, quien al lado de Sakura, le hizo señas para que se acercase.

 _Maldi… ah, no puede ser…_

Lo que Hinata trataba de evitar, lo previsto ocurrió; Sakura e Ino la arrastraron hasta el baño de mujeres y comenzaron el fastidioso interrogatorio típico de colegialas chismosas.

Preguntas vanas…

 _"¿Te declaraste?"._

 _"¿Qué te dijo?"._

 _"¿No te habrás desmayado, verdad?"._

Y de todo esa masacre emocional (porque le recordaban una y otra vez sus dudas respecto al Uzumaki, y actualmente con el chico Uchiha) una sola respuesta cortante pero sincera.

 _"No pude hacerlo"._

Ambas demostraron sentir pena por ella, le palmearon la espalda y negaron con la cabeza intentando darle ánimos. Pero sus palabras vacías y sin verdaderas emociones de empatía le introdujeron a Hinata un peor humor del esperado.

 _¿Y ellas qué saben?_

Yamanaka Ino jamás había sufrido un rechazo sentimental en su vida, desde la escuela primaria fue una jovencita con pretendientes que salían hasta por debajo de la tierra, y aún con varios rechazos en su haber, de ella hacia chicos desde atractivos hasta poco agraciados, ella se atrevía a darle el típico discursito barato sobre: _"Mereces a alguien que te valore, nena"_.

No era novedad enterarse de que su actual novio, un chico cuyo nombre Hinata nunca recordaba, le era infiel, así como Ino le era infiel a él en el más profundo de los secretos. Y que ambos estaban en una relación poco saludable y bastante vulgar si le preguntaban a Hinata únicamente porque les gustaba guardar las apariencias, o simplemente estaban más mal de la cabeza de lo que la chica Hyūga intuía.

Por otro lado estaba Haruno Sakura…

 _"Ese idiota no te merece…"._

¿Y ella qué sabía de merecer?

A pesar de ser amigas desde hace ya bastante tiempo, y a pesar de que Sakura desde hace un par de años sabía del amor que Hinata le profesaba a Naruto, ¿por qué seguía dando la pinta de estar coqueteando con él en frente de todo el mundo? Esos guiños, esas muecas de falsa indignación hacia un chiste del chico Uzumaki, esos golpes típicos de una niñata de telenovela que al final termina quedándose con el chico problemático; todo eso era tan vomitivo que Hinata se preguntaba cómo es que aún no le había dicho lo idiota que se veía haciéndose la interesante con Uzumaki Naruto… y Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Todo en ellas era tan cliché… y previsible…_

—Hinata… ¿te sientes bien? —Preguntó Ino notando que Hinata empezó a temblar—, vamos chica, sé que encontrarás a alguien mejor; no desperdicies tu juventud con Naruto, él es un tonto.

 _¿Qué sabían ellas…?_

 _Exacto. Nada._

—S-sí… entiendo —musitó Hinata dejando escapar un suspiro, uno que se confundió con un gemido de dolor.

—Pobre de ti —masculló Ino abrazándola cual madre sobreprotectora.

Sakura se les unió en el abrazo y Hinata sólo hizo lo que hacía mejor: se mantuvo ahí mientras su cabeza vagaba por otro lado.

¿Realmente había visto a Sakura coqueteando con Naruto o fue sólo su mente haciéndole una jugada rebuscada?

Y luego estaba Sasuke…

A quien por cierto, no había visto al llegar.

…

Y Sasuke nunca llegó.

A penas irse el profesor en medio del toque de salida, Hinata levantó sus libros, vio a Sakura organizando a los alumnos que se quedarían a hacer limpieza en el aula y mirando de reojo a Naruto, se acarició los ojos para después salir del aula.

 _De nuevo estaban sonriéndose…_

Naruto estaba haciendo chistes malos, Sakura fingiendo molestia sonreía por lo bajo, y Hinata nuevamente sentía que una mano le agarraba sus entrañas para apretarlas sin piedad.

Afuera de la escuela, al lado del letrero que ponía "Konoha High School", Hinata apoyó la espalda, alzó el puño y lo estampó contra el muro. Algunos alumnos que salían la miraron apenas un segundo antes de seguir caminando. Las emociones que estaban revoloteando en Hinata no eran buenas y ella lo sabía bien.

Era como si…

—Hey… ya terminaron las clases, ¿no?

Hinata se separó del muro como si se hubiese quemado y miró enfrente con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

—Sasuke-san…

 **—FIN DE CAPÍTULO—**

* * *

 _Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé._

 _Sé que dije que no iba a continuar el one-shot pero es que algo inusual creció en mí; las ganas de satisfacer a esas 21 personas que desean continuación._

 _Por ahora esto es lo que tengo para ustedes, NO SÉ hasta qué punto vaya a continuar este pequeño fic (porque deseo que sea breve y sin tantas vueltas, pero como soy yo de "fail" es seguro que esto se va alargar XD) pero hojalá que pueda terminarlo sin problemas. Cuento con el apoyo de todos ustedes ;)_

 _Ahora, voy a dar algunos puntitos acerca del fic:_

 _ **1.-** No me gusta hacer 100% tímida a Hinata. Algunos me dijeron que Hinata se veía un tanto OoC, y eso es porque no me gusta ir con el estereotipo que tienen muchos de hacer de la pobre una sumisa borreguita. _

_Por eso puse OoC en las advertencias del (ya) prólogo._

 _ **2.-** Sasuke para mí, lo mismo, ni bueno ni malo. Orgulloso, pero con algo que tooodos los hombres tienen muy en el fondo: un corazón dispuesto a ser apaleado por la chica que sin querer ha escogido para tener algo de amor en su vida. Aún sabiendo que dicha chica está enamorada de su mejor amigo. _

_Por favor, espero que acepten al Sasuke que muestro en el fic, y no me pidan que acuda al Sasuke de Kishimoto; el psicópata por adicción a ver arder el mundo me da miedo XDDDD._

 _ **3.-** Los capítulos serán pequeños, quizás hasta menos de 900 palabras; en algunas ocasiones podría sorprenderles con capítulos de hasta 3000 palabras pero no prometo nada. _

_Como dije, este es un fic que estaba previsto, me hiciera salir de mi zona de confort, y entre mi zona de confort está el expandirme con mis tramas._

 ** _4.-_** _Nombres largos en los capítulos. No es algo que haga siempre pero bueno jajajaja espero no les moleste._

 _Ahora, antes de irme, una pequeña invitación:_

 _Si quieren saber más sobre este y otros fics (o sobre mí) les invito a pasarse por mi página de Facebook "Los Fics Incompletos de Himelric" -link en mi perfil- donde podrán opinar, sugerir o comentar de más sobre este u otros fics de mi autoría que les gusten._

 _Entonces, con esto me despido por el momento, pásensela bien. Y ya nos estaremos leyendo._

 **JA NE!**


	3. Capítulo II - FALSAS ESPERANZAS

**•**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO**

 **II**

 **FALSAS ESPERANZAS DE UN FRÍO CORAZÓN**

—Sasuke-san…

Frente a Hinata, con las manos adentro de los bolsillos y una pose despreocupada, Sasuke la miraba con un semblante nada usual en él. Verlo, y recordar lo que había pasado el día de ayer fue para ella un golpe a su corazón, el cual sin pedirle permiso comenzó a latir más rápido de lo usual.

 _Bom, bom; bom, bom… bom… bom…_

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde quieres hablar? —dijo desviando la mirada por un segundo.

Si bien Hinata no podría jamás jactarse de conocer a Uchiha Sasuke, sabía que esas reacciones no eran típicas de él y eso era porque lo había visto rodeado de una gran infinidad de mujeres y nunca le notó tan inquieto. Sus ojos oscuros no la veían a ella, sus manos aún se mantenían adentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, su pecho subía y bajaba sin ritmo y quizás lo imaginaba, pero Hinata podría jurar que Sasuke estaba sudando. Y hoy no hacía demasiado calor.

—A… aquí e-está bien.

 _No tartamudees ahora._

Caminaron hasta encontrar una sombra adecuada enfrente de la escuela; un pequeño parque lleno de gente y comercios móviles de comida chatarra. Bajo el árbol había una banca de metal, el sólo pensar en sentarse ahí con esa minifalda que llevaba le hacía temblar anticipadamente. Pero lo resistió.

 _Dios, qué incómodo._

Se sentaron, miraron sin saber qué decir a su alrededor, y cuando Hinata creía que iban a quedarse ahí varados hasta el anochecer. Él habló primero.

—Sé que no debí haber frustrado tu confesión al do… digo… a Naruto —suspiró como si hablar le costase más que pelear contra los chicos de la escuela rival con la cual tenía malas relaciones, al igual que Naruto—. Pero… no pude evitarlo. Por un segundo guardé las esperanzas de él te rechazara…

Un pinchazo fue a dar al corazón de Hinata, aunque muy en el fondo, ella pensó que quizás él no haya estado tan equivocado y eso era porque nunca en su vida pensó que Naruto la trataba de forma diferente a las demás chicas; ni siquiera le había contado un chiste como a Ino y Sakura, nunca había bromeado o jugado con ella. Pero el escucharlo de alguien que no sabías que te notaba, era un tanto más doloroso que saberlo de antemano.

—Suena cruel, pero eso sentí —se acomodó en el respaldo de la banca, mirando las hojas verdes en el árbol y continúo—: sin embargo, apenas escuché a Sakura decir que había hablado con Naruto sobre ti, y el saber que él estaba pensando en ti como una buena chica, me hizo pensar que quizás… y sólo quizás… Naruto no dudaría en intentarlo.

Hinata no sabía qué decir. Por un lado su corazón se alimentó de una esperanza formada por sospechas (pero a final de cuentas eso era mejor que no tener nada) y por otro lado su estómago se revolvía emocionado por lo que escuchaba por la propia boca de Uchiha Sasuke. El chico al que se le había apodado (irónicamente y quizás, de forma injusta) _el chico de hielo_ , el muchacho que de rara vez la miraba siquiera; era irreal que él estuviese diciéndole lo que Hinata estaba pensando que estaba diciéndole.

 _¿Él de verdad…?_

¡Y es que Hinata no podría siquiera el pensar en creer que él sentía algo por ella, no era lógico si de rara vez cruzaban palabra! O quizás sí y era él quien se negaba a dar un paso… ¿y si no?

Pero es que ese beso… su primer beso…

Se aferró fuertemente a su falda con su maletín en brazos. Sus mejillas comenzaban a arder y su corazón ansiaba por salir y saltar alrededor del parque. No es que estuviese enamorada de Sasuke, pero es que tampoco estaba acostumbrada a lidiar situaciones como esas.

 _Es tan confuso…_

—Actúe egoístamente porque no quería que él pensara en poder intentar algo contigo; no pude contenerme —rio con burla—, incluso pensé que tú no serías capaz de decírselo. Creí que te desmayarías o huirías… ¡pero no!

Hinata por poco saltó con ese grito, entonces lo vio mirándola por encima de su oscura melena. Se veía decepcionado, agitado, cansado y con un brillo irónico en sus ojos, le sonrió torcidamente.

—Practicabas, practicabas tu declaración una y otra vez. ¡Siempre Naruto, siempre él! —se incorporó de golpe y se giró para encararla con el calor del momento que al parecer estaba sacándolo de quicio—. ¡¿Qué diablos viste en él?! ¡Dime qué hizo para ganar tu atención! Hinata…

Ella no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que él dejó de mirarla para observar el piso.

—¿Qué fue, Hinata? Explícamelo… porque no lo entiendo. —Se rio de nuevo, está vez con más ironía que burla, y después agregó finalmente—. Puedo entender los negocios de la compañía de mi familia pero no puedo comprender los motivos que te hacen amar a Naruto de la forma en la que lo haces. Eres fiel a él y no entiendo el por qué si él… no lo entiendo…

 _Díselo… quiere saberlo…_

Con el corazón en el puño, Hinata tragó saliva (la poca que tenía) e inhaló aire para darse valor.

—¡Y-yo! —guardó silencio por un segundo y lo intentó de nuevo—. Ho-honestamente… Naruto-kun para mí… es muy especial porque… porque creo que… ¡Sakura-san dice, que para enamorarse no necesitas razones! —se aferró más al maletín y finalizó con—: Y yo no creo ne-necesitas razones para amar a Naruto-kun…

 _Eso fue patético…_

Vio a Sasuke alzar un poco la cabeza.

—¿Sakura? ¿Hablas de Haruno Sakura?

—S-sí…

—Ella no sabe nada del amor —soltó de pronto; algo en su voz le dio escalofríos a Hinata. Como si una bestia fruñese dentro de una jaula—. Y si te dijo eso… no es menos hipócrita de lo que pensaba.

 _¿Pero qué?_

—¿Pero de qu-qué e-estás…?

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Sin que Sasuke o la propia Hinata lo viesen venir, Sakura se abalanzó sobre el cuello de Sasuke atrapándolo por la espalda. Éste no dijo nada pero Hinata lo vio tensarse apenas la oyó.

—No sabía que estaban aquí, apenas salimos de limpiar e Ino-cerda se escapó con Sai… ya luego arreglaré cuentas con ella. Ahora, ¿qué hacen aquí los dos solos?

«¿Solos?» Hinata miró de lado a lado y era cierto, algunos vendedores aún permanecían ahí pero no había gente alrededor, ni mujeres pasando con las compras ni niños jugando en el parque. Estaban Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura y…

Un suspiro se escapó de la boca de Hinata.

—Naruto-kun…

—¡Ah, Sasuke-teme! ¡Suelta a Sakura-chan ahora mismo! —exclamó apuntándolo con el dedo.

Sasuke se levantó quitándose los brazos de la chica Haruno aún ante el reclamo de ésta a Naruto.

—¡Cierra el pico, idiota! ¿No ves que Sasuke-kun y yo estábamos a punto de hablar un poco? —puso las manos en su cadera enfrentando al rubio.

—Pero Sakura-chan…

—Ehm… me-me retiro… —Hinata se levantó acomodándose la falda.

—Hinata, perdona no te había visto —dijo Naruto riendo, poniendo una mano atrás de su nuca y mostrándose avergonzado.

 _Auch…_

—N-no importa, ya me iba.

—También me voy.

—¡Espera Sasuke-kun!

—¡Un minuto, teme! ¡No creas que no me di cuenta del por qué faltaste a clases! ¡Incluso tuve problemas por tu culpa!

—Cállate.

—¡Ah no! ¡Ahora me escuchas! Mañana mismo el entrenador quiere verte para charlar sobre tu castigo.

—¿Castigo? —susurró Hinata, pero evidentemente su voz quedó opacada por el grito de Sakura.

—¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Sasuke-kun nunca es castigado a menos de que tú estés involucrado! ¡Sasuke-kun…!

—Le rompió la nariz en dos partes a Amano Jun.

El silencio se hizo presente por un par de segundos.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste, Sakura-chan; Sasuke-teme quiso lucirse y el idiota terminó rompiéndole la nariz a un recién llegado. El entrenador estaba colérico cuando llegamos, y me pidió decirle a Sasuke que se presentase mañana con Itachi o sus padres, ambos —remarcó lo último—. ¡Y lo peor fue que tuve que ser yo quien aguantase su malhumor! ¡El infeliz me hizo correr durante casi una hora sin derecho a descanso! ¡Me duelen las rodillas! Y no es porque no aguante el entrenamiento pero después de eso me hizo hacer cien abdominales y sesenta sentadillas. Estoy muerto, y todo por culpa de este presumido.

Sakura miraba a Sasuke sorprendida. Por no decir indignada.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿es cierto lo que dice Naruto? ¿No lo es verdad? —Sasuke mantenía sus ojos únicamente en Naruto, quien parecía inmune a su mirada afilada—. ¿Sasuke-kun?

—Iré mañana con Itachi. En vez de quejarte de la fuerza de los demás ¿no crees que deberías entrenar la tuya? —sonrió arrogante.

—Soy más fuerte que tú y lo sabes.

—O quizás la fama ya se te subió a la cabeza. No deberías subestimarme.

—No, tú no deberías sobrestimarte, considerando que has faltado varias veces al entrenamiento.

—Lo que se sabe de memoria es inútil seguirlo practicándolo. La mediocridad se genera por el deseo de permanecer estancado en lo que sabes. Tú deberías conocer eso muy bien.

—Teme… —gruñó.

—¡Basta ya! ¡Naruto! —exclamó Sakura poniéndose entre ambos.

El rubio giró su cabeza.

—Sasuke-kun… creo que estuvo mal que hirieses a ese pobre chico, no era necesario romperle…

—Las artes marciales son así —la cortó Sasuke—, ¿o es que acaso eres de esos típicos idiotas que creen que el saber pelear es cómo preparar el maldito té con muñecas? Las artes marciales son para el entrenamiento físico y mental y si el idiota de la nariz rota no lo ha entendido desde ya me aseguraré de romperle alguna otra cosa para que pueda comenzar a comprenderlo. Además, ¿cómo te atreves? Dime, ¿cómo diablos te atreves a pararte frente a mí para poder hablarme de lo que está bien o lo que está mal, eh, _Sakura_?

—Sasuke —masculló Naruto.

Iracundo, Sasuke dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

—¡Mas te vale venir mañana, imbécil! —le gritó Naruto. Sakura no dijo nada mientras se sentaba en la banca, soltando un suspiro—. ¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan? —Naruto se sentó junto a ella.

—No.

—¿Cuándo me dirás lo que pasó, eh?

Y como una hoja a merced del viento, Hinata también se fue de ahí sin siquiera intentar despedirse. No después de ver cómo Naruto pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Sakura, quien lloraba sin responder a la última pregunta de del rubio.

 _¿Qué había pasado?_

Hinata pudo ver los ojos de Sasuke: ira, descontrol, dolor.

Esas cosas no se adquirían por nada y era más que claro que Sasuke y Sakura tenían una historia bien guardada; y si Naruto tampoco no lo sabía, eso quería decir que era un problema pesado. Mucho.

 _»Ella no sabe nada del amor._

Había algo…

 _»Y si te dijo eso… no es menos hipócrita de lo que pensaba._

Oculto en esas palabras.

Y el pensar en siquiera en descubrirlo, le hacía a Hinata un hueco en no sólo su estómago, sino en todo el torso.

 **—** **FIN DE CAPÍTULO—**

* * *

 _Por favor no me pregunten qué fue lo que pasó entre Sasuke y Sakura... honestamente yo tampoco lo sé XD_

 _¡Les digo! Esta historia se escribe sola. Quizás en el siguiente capítulo haya más de la historia que rodea a ese par, pero si es algo tan grave, ¿qué pasará cuando Hinata lo descubra? ¿O cuando Naruto lo descubra?_ _¡Aclaro que sigo sin saber qué está pasando!_

 _No entiendo, todos ellos salen de mis planes y van y hacen lo que quieren; ¿y saben qué? Qué hagan lo que quieran, yo solo escribiré los hechos XD_

 _¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¡Por favor no olviden dejar sus sensuales reviews! ¡Son increíbles!_

 _¡Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras! ¡Todas cuentan a la hora de ver quienes desean continuación!_

 _También quisiera decirles que es la primera vez (que recuerde yo) que rompo una de mis reglas que es la de "no continuar one-shot's"; espero con el alma no equivocarme con este. ¡Cuento con su apoyo para no caer en el bloqueo! XD_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 **JA NE! :D**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Los Fics Incompletos de Himelric"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	4. Capítulo III - PENSAMIENTOS QUE HIELAN

**•**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO**

 **III**

 **PENSAMIENTOS QUE HIELAN LA MENTE**

Hinata despertó, se bañó, desayunó y posteriormente se marchó al instituto caminando. La noche anterior fue difícil porque no pudo conciliar el sueño después de lo que había presenciado en el parque. Incluso por la noche, Hinata tenía la leve esperanza de que Sasuke le mandase algún mensaje de texto pidiéndole reunirse con él de nuevo, pero dicho mensaje nunca llegó, ni ese ni ningún otro por parte del chico.

Se talló los ojos y se adentró a la escuela, fue una de las primeras en llegar y en sentarse en su sitio. Lo que no sabía era que su suerte no iba ser mejor que ayer.

—Hinata.

—¿Naruto-kun? —Hinata alzó la mirada encontrándose con el rubio.

¿Por qué la sorpresa?

No la habría de no ser porque Uzumaki Naruto era experto en llegar tarde y tener la suerte de no encontrar al profesor en turno para ser castigado por ello. Y por pasar de largo cuando se trataba de Hyūga Hinata.

—¿Podemos hablar después de clases?

—Eh… sí… sí, claro…

—Bien, porque quisiera saber algunas cosas.

—¿Eh?

—¡El apocalipsis se avecina, señores! ¡Corran por sus vidas y pasen con sus familias las pocas horas que nos quedan! —exclamó Yamanaka Ino al fondo, llegando con un estilo cool y riendo como toda una chica fiestera.

—Cierra la boca, Ino. Llegué temprano eso no quiere decir que se avecina el apocalipsis.

—Eso dices tú; buenos días, Hinata.

—Buenos días, Ino-san.

—¿Cómo que _Ino-san_? Hinata, somos amigas, ¿cuántas veces he de decirte que las formalidades únicamente cuando estemos frente a los aburridos de nuestros padres, eh? —tomó asiento atrás de Hinata, sonriéndole.

—Alguien se levantó de buen humor —se burló Naruto.

—¿Y eso qué, zopenco? ¿Acaso no puedo?

—Claro, si es que tu cabello huele al jabón —dijo lo último con un tono tan burlón que Hinata no comprendió del todo la situación.

¿Qué tenía de malo que el cabello de una chica oliese así? Y al parecer no era la única con esa duda.

—Eso quiere decir que tomo un baño al despertar, que tú no sepas lo que es eso hasta después de siete días no lo hace mi problema.

—Te equivocas, me baño todos los días, entrene o no. Pero aquí la diferencia es que el olor de ese jabón es muy común en los _moteles_ —sonrió burlándose, se llevó una mano a la cara como si necesitase cubrirse la nariz y agregó—: deberías tener cuidado, la gente podría malpensar.

Y mientras Naruto se marchaba riéndose creyendo suya la victoria, Ino le gritaba agitando su mano.

—¡EL ÚNICO CON LA MENTE LO SUFICIENTEMENTE SUCIA Y RETORCIDA PARA HACERSE ESAS IDEAS ESTÚPIDAS ERES TÚ, DEGENERADO! —el rostro pálido de Ino lucía rojo.

—Ino-san…

—¡Qué dijiste!

—Na-dana… no, quise decir… na-nada, I-Ino…

Poco después ingresaron los demás alumnos; Sakura llegó 3 minutos antes de que lo hiciera el profesor en turno. Hinata vio a Sakura y Naruto hablar amenamente, Ino se había levantado de su sitio y se había tomado su tiempo para hacerle burla a la chica Haruno por haber llegado más tarde que Naruto.

 _»¿Llegaste temprano?_ —le preguntó Sakura a Naruto.

 _»Je, je, je sí… no es la gran cosa_ —respondió éste nervioso, sonriendo y tallándose la nuca.

Hinata achicó su mirada.

«No es la gran cosa» remedó la voz de Naruto adentro de su mente. Apretó el uno de sus libros entre las manos, «par de ridículos».

Pero por muy irritante que fuese la emoción que la presencia de Naruto y Sakura (felices) le causase, lo que a Hinata la traía un poco más preocupada era que el profesor ya había entrado al aula, la campana fue tocada y aparte de todo eso, la emoción de desconcierto y nerviosismo que llegó cuando Naruto le mandó una mirada de reojo antes de sentarse atrás de Sakura… se sentía atrapada.

Después de que el profesor notificase las asistencias, empezó el trabajo. Y durante todo ese tiempo no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo a Naruto picando (a modo de juego) la espalda de Sakura con el lápiz y ella riendo por lo bajo.

Apretó su propio lápiz, terminó el ejercicio asignado antes de tiempo y lo entregó al profesor.

—Bien hecho, Hyūga. No esperaba menos de ti.

Había que admitir que si bien esos halagos la hacían sonrojar, también la llenaban de confianza. Porque no importaba si no recibía esos cumplidos por parte de su padre; lo que a Hinata le hacía sentir bien era saber que no todos pensaban como el viejo Hiashi. Sí, porque hasta ella lo llamaba así cuando no lo tenía enfrente. Aunque el 99% de la gente a su alrededor pensase que era una perita en dulce todo el tiempo la realidad era que hasta una chica tan _tierna_ como Hinata también era capaz de sentir emociones negativas aunque no lo desease.

Cuando la campana tocó para el anuncio de la hora del almuerzo, el celular de Hinata sonó justamente antes de que Ino le preguntase si iba a comer a la Cafetería junto con ella, Sakura y Naruto.

—E-en un momento voy —dijo acomodando sus cosas en su maletín. Al terminar revisó el teléfono.

Era un mensaje de texto.

 _Ve al Gimnasio ahora._

 _—_ _Sasuke._

No tardó en mandar una respuesta al número que ya tenía entre sus contactos.

 _¿Por qué ahí?_

 _—_ _Hinata._

Se quedó esperando un par de minutos, incluso fue a su casillero a dejar algunos libros y aligerar el peso de su maletín; resignada a que quizás no iba a conseguir una respuesta por parte del menor de los Uchiha (o de haberlo molestado), Hinata fue con paso indeciso a la cafetería, tenía mucha hambre. Al llegar entre tanta gente reunida, Hinata trató de ubicar a los 3 jóvenes (los 3 se veían bien; felices y sin mostrarse preocupados por la ausencia de Hinata), cuando lo hizo fue a formarse para pedir su comida y para cuando iba ya a ser su turno escuchó un pequeño alboroto.

—¡Hey, fórmate!

—¡No te metas en la fila!

Tratando de no parecer muy entrometida, echó una miradita atrás cuando…

—Insolente —dijo Sasuke cruzado de brazos formado justamente atrás de ella.

—¿Sa-Sasuke-san?

Sin pedirle opinión Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la arrastró afuera de la cafetería; fue sólo por un segundo pero pudo alcanzar a ver a Naruto mirándolos salir.

—¡Es-espera! ¡Sasuke-san!

No se detuvo por más que Hinata trató de soltarse; algunos alumnos los veían antes de regresar a sus asuntos, otros los seguían con los ojos hasta donde tuviesen que doblar una esquina. Y de ese modo fue que Sasuke terminó por llevándola al Gimnasio.

—¡Ya basta, me lastimas! ¡Sasuke-san!

Entonces la soltó.

—Eso fue muy brusco…

—¿Eso crees? —le daba la espalda, sostenía las puertas con fuerza con los hombros tensos.

Quiso gritarle más por su descortesía, por su brusquedad al llevarla así y además por su irresponsabilidad al jalarla de ese modo tan comprometedor (cual novio celoso y posesivo) enfrente de todo el mundo, pero esa timidez suya que Hinata tanto detestaba se lo impidió; no pudo abrir la boca, simplemente se quedó ahí viendo a Sasuke respirar agitadamente igual que ella.

—Acaba de terminar la reunión con Itachi…

 _¡Cierto!_

Se supone que hoy, Itachi (el hermano mayor de Sasuke) y el entrenador iban a reunirse hoy. Para arreglar el problema que había tenido el menor de los Uchiha con el tal Jun.

—Ehm… S-sí… —Sasuke la miró inquisitivamente.

—¿No preguntas por qué?

—¿Q-quieres que lo haga?

Sasuke pareció meditarlo antes de que su rostro formase una mueca graciosa, pero desconocida para Hinata y por lo tanto, un poco extraña.

—¡No! —respondió con acentuando la mueca—. Odio a las entrometidas —masculló al final torciendo la boca.

—De a-acuerdo. E-en-entonces no preguntaré… —Sasuke volvió a mirarla pero esta vez con seriedad; como si algo lo hubiese irritado.

—De todos modos te lo voy a decir —declaró cruzándose de brazos.

Hinata no supo qué decir. Vio a Sasuke sentarse en el piso lustroso del gimnasio junto a la mochila que este llevaba ese día… es verdad, ni Sasuke ni Naruto usaban maletines como el resto de los alumnos; ambos usaban mochilas negras pero cada uno mantenía la suya en estados diferentes. Mientras Naruto usaba la suya, vieja, sucia y con un llavero de flor de cerezo, Sasuke la mantenía limpia, en buen estado y aunque vieja, permanecía con sin distintivo alguno como el de su amigo.

Pensó en el llavero de la flor… hace mucho que le había dejado de tomar importancia.

 _»Ne, Sakura. ¿Eso que cuelga en la mochila de Naruto no es tu llavero?_

 _»Sí es ese, lo que pasa es que se avecina su cumpleaños y cuando le pregunté qué era lo que quería me pidió el llavero._

 _»¿Y por qué se lo diste?_

 _»Porque era eso o un beso._

Hinata escuchó las risas en su cabeza; ese día Sakura le dijo que el llavero sólo simbolizaba la amistad que sostenía con Naruto desde hace años y que no le prestase mucha atención puesto que sólo era una baratija.

Una baratija sus…

—¿En qué piensas?

—¿Eh?

—Te perdiste por un minuto entero. —Sasuke abrió la mochila y sacó dos bolsas, una se la lanzó a Hinata—. Anda, come.

Ella lo vio desenvolver un sándwich, cuando Hinata abrió lo que Sasuke le regaló vio que era otro sándwich.

—Siéntate —y empezó a comer sin ella.

Aún desconcertada, Hinata tomó asiento al lado de Sasuke, un poco lejos de él para no hacer esto más incómodo para ella. Comió sintiendo mucha pena por comer del almuerzo de un chico que no era su novio… pero a final de cuentas, un chico que la había besado, sin darle todas explicaciones.

Su boca se entretuvo masticando, escuchaba a Sasuke amasar la bolsa, y a su corazón latir fuertemente.

—Ten, bebe —le tendió un jugo de naranja con un popote flexible.

—Gra-gracias…

Ambos terminaron en silencio, Sasuke metió la basura en la bolsa de su sándwich y regresó la misma a la mochila. Hinata se quedó sólo con el jugo, el cual le costaba terminar.

—Itachi me dijo que debería cambiar de instituto.

Hinata lo miró, y sorprendida, vio que él también la miraba a ella.

—Pero falta sólo un año para la graduación así que le dije que no. No quiero empezar de nuevo después de todo lo que he pasado aquí, ¿y para qué? Para salir de ese _nuevo_ instituto un año después —suspiró—. Itachi se molestó un poco pero, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?

—Ya veo…

Hubo otra pausa casi incómoda para Hinata que Sasuke rompió sin ninguna dificultad.

—Hinata, ¿puedo ser honesto contigo?

Esa pregunta la desconcertó. ¿Honesto? ¿Acaso normalmente no lo era?

—S-sí…

—Estoy pensando seriamente en convertirme en un asesino.

…

La campana al término de la hora del almuerzo sonó. Los alumnos ingresaron al aula y mientras Ino y Sakura platicaban sobre qué hacer este fin de semana, Naruto miraba por el pasillo hasta que notó a Hinata atrás de Sasuke, quien con su mochila en el hombro caminaba despreocupado.

—Teme… —lo llamó pero el chico pasó de largo. Hinata con la cabeza baja intentó escapársele pero Naruto la retuvo del codo—. No te vayas a ir después de clases —le dijo soltándola.

Ino y Sakura seguían en su charla sin haberse percatado de ambos; sorprendido, Naruto vio cómo Sasuke escribía en su celular y poco después Hinata miraba el suyo, y le respondía; Sasuke miró el mensaje y volvió a escribir; Hinata repitió sus acciones con un semblante más nervioso de lo usual.

¿Qué diablos?

…

—Bien eso es todo por hoy, que tengan un buen día.

—Gracias, sensei —respondieron todos al unísono.

Hinata se sentó acomodando sus cosas en el maletín. Pensaba en los mensajes que se guardaban en los celulares de ambos:

 _¿Qué quería Naruto de ti?_

 _—_ _Sasuke._

 _Dice que quiere hablar conmigo._

 _—_ _Hinata._

 _¿De qué?_

 _—_ _Sasuke._

 _No lo sé._

 _—_ _Hinata._

 _¿Y tú quieres hablar con él?_

 _—_ _Sasuke._

Después de eso el profesor en turno llegó y los interrumpió; poco después entro el otro profesor y definitivamente ya no pudieron hablar más. Pero ahora, mientras recogía sus cosas, Hinata se percató de que Naruto estaba a un lado suyo con los brazos cruzados.

—Ven.

Indecisa e intimidada por la presencia del rubio, Hinata abrió la boca sin saber exactamente qué decir pero antes de que pudiese ocurrírsele algo más o menos bueno, alguien más habló por ella.

—Lo siento, _dobe_ , pero Hinata viene conmigo —dijo Sasuke al otro lado de Hinata.

Si antes Hinata no se había percatado que Naruto y Sasuke (ambos mucho más altos que ella) medían casi lo mismo, ahora podía verlo claramente ya que ambos estaban cara contra cara. Y ninguno lucía precisamente feliz.

— **FIN DE CAPÍTULO—**

* * *

 _Un favorcito Xd por favor no me pregunten por los actuales instintos asesinos de Sasuke XD ni yo entiendo al hombre, quizás tenga cólicos menstruales y aún no lo sabemos XD_

 _Disculpen por no haber actualizado en ya mucho tiempo pero he tenido algunas cosillas que hacer y el tiempo se me ha ido volando XD en fin._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer, por sus comentarios y por su paciencia! ¡Son hermosos!_

 _Mmmm no sé, siento que se viene algo grande con esta última escena pero no sé exactamente por qué XD como dije, la historia no la estoy manejando yo XD ojalá y no sea nada especialmente grave pero que dé justicia al modo de actual de los personajes ¿no? ¿O ustedes qué preferirían? ¿Algo malo? ¿Algo realmente malo? ¿O algo como para suicidarse con galletas de animalitos? XDD_

 _En fin, ¡muchas gracias por su paciencia y nos leeremos en otro capítulo de este fic!_

 ** _JA NE! ;)_**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Los Fics Incompletos de Himelric"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	5. Capítulo IV - TODO QUEDA DONDE SE CUENTA

**•**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO**

 **IV**

 **TODO QUEDA DONDE SE CUENTA Y DONDE SE OYE**

Hinata estaba a punto de desmayarse. Naruto y Sasuke estaban frente a frente imposibilitándola de escapar de ambos y de la gran tensión que se había formado por la presencia ambos. Entre los dos chicos siempre hubo una gran tensión debido mayoritariamente a su rivalidad, sobre todo cuando mostraban sentir ganas de opacar al otro, sin embargo en esta ocasión había algo que le decía a Hinata que debía correr lejos de ahí.

Lejos de ese par.

—Oigan ustedes, o se quedan para ayudar en la limpieza o se van —dijo un compañero haciendo que Hinata se decidiera a recorrer su silla hacia atrás para pasar por de lado de Naruto, pero este la sostuvo del brazo y sin dejar de ver a Sasuke la sacó del aula.

—Ven conmigo, Hinata.

A pesar del miedo que Hinata sintió al principio, Sasuke no hizo nada para impedirle a Naruto sacarla del salón. Él se quedó dónde estaba, sólo viéndolos marcharse.

El agarre de Uzumaki era fuerte, demasiado. Aun así su propio corazón estaba a punto de salírsele por la boca, este latía con tanta fuerza que aunque no había pasado nada realmente importante entre los dos, Hinata sentía que pronto perdería la conciencia.

Su rostro ardía y sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

El agarre de Naruto era decidido… y muy fuerte. ¿Por qué de pronto la necesidad de querer hablar con ella? ¿Por qué ese deseo repentino?

Hinata hizo una mueca al sentir que la gran mano del rubio se cerraba más y más mientras bajaban por las escaleras y posteriormente por el pasillo donde se detuvo acorralando a Hinata entre la soledad del instituto.

El corazón por suerte no le brincó del pecho, pero sí soltó un pequeño gemido sorpresivo.

—¿Na-Naruto-kun?

—Hinata, necesito que me digas una cosa: ¿sabes qué hay entre Sakura-chan y el _teme_?

Como alguien que soñaba volar y de pronto despertaba sintiéndose caer al vacío, Hinata vio en los ojos de Naruto sólo duda. Una que ya acaba de explicarle, y nada tenía que ver con su persona.

—¿E-eh?

—Bueno… he notado que Sasuke se acerca mucho a ti últimamente… así que me preguntaba sí… sabrías algo.

—¿Qué?

Seguramente fue por la cara de desconcierto que Naruto dedujo por sí solo que ella no tenía idea de lo que le estaba hablando. Entonces suspiró decepcionado alejándose de ella.

—Perdona Hinata, pero vi a Sakura-chan tan mal ayer… no me ha dicho que pasó entre ella y el _teme_ , pero… estoy preocupado por ella.

 _"_ _Estoy preocupado por ella"._

 _"_ _Por ella"._

 _"_ _Por Sakura"._

—¿Y por mí? —Musitó sin poder evitarlo. Naruto estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que la miró sin entender.

—¿Tú qué? ¿Te pasa algo también?

Si tan sólo no estuviese tan atraída hacia él le gritaría lo mucho que llevaba buscando su atención sin parecer una acosadora. Muy buen sí, en secundaria lo había seguido varias veces (incluso llegaba a esconderse tras las paredes y puertas con tal de no ser descubierta) pero nunca pasaba de ahí. Ahora trataba de encontrar el modo de decirle todo lo que guardaba en su corazón tímido. Y que justamente cuando ella creyó haber reunido el valor suficiente para hablar sobre sus sentimientos llegaba Sasuke y…

Se sonrojó violentamente, por dos cosas:

1.- La cercanía inesperada de Naruto.

2.- El recuerdo de su encuentro con Sasuke y de las dudas que la asaltaron de pronto.

—¿Hinata estás bien?

Quiso llorar en ese mismo instante.

Estaba más confundida que nunca y lo peor es que no sabía exactamente quién era el culpable.

—¿Hinata?

 _Resiste… resiste… vamos, no te ha dicho que la ama._

¿En serio algún día Naruto le diría con esa misma expresión: _"hey Hinata, mira, Sakura-chan al fin me dijo que sí"_? No sería tan despistado, ¿o sí?

Una parte suya (la Hinata optimista) dijo que eso sería imposible; la otra (la Hinata pesimista) gritaba que sí lo era. ¿Y cómo no sospecharlo? Entre el comportamiento que había visto en Sakura con respecto a Naruto, más lo que él estaba diciéndole ahora mismo, estaba claro el posible desenlace que ya estaba tomando forma en su cabeza y se presentaba una y otra vez adentro de su imaginación.

Lo sentía, lo veía venir: Naruto no tardaría en declararse a Sakura.

El sólo conocimiento de eso la mataba. Podría jurar que un puñetazo dolería menos.

—¿Hinata…?

—¿Ya terminaron? —Sasuke estaba cruzados de brazos en medio del corredor—, ¿ya te puedes largar para que pueda hablar con Hinata o deseas preguntarle también mi signo zodiacal?

—No, aún no terminamos, _teme_. Además, ¿cuál es la urgencia por hablar con ella?

Naruto miró a Sasuke, el cual no se molestó en verse irritado ante sus preguntas a pesar de que lo estaba.

—¿Y cuál es la tuya? ¿Acaso no puedes preguntarle directamente a Sakura qué es lo que le molesta en vez de estar molestando a los demás?

—No estoy molestando a Hinata; después de todo, Sakura-chan es amiga suya.

—Claro —dijo irónico—, pues entonces continúa. Seguramente es Hinata quien le guarda lo sucios secretos —espetó acercándose—. Deja de ser tan ridículo.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa?

—¡Qué estoy harto de tener que decirte que apartes la jodida nariz de mis asuntos!

—¡No eres tú quién me interesa!

—¡Ah, entonces es Sakura! —Preguntó el moreno cabreándose cada vez más al igual que Naruto.

Ninguno de los 2 había notado que Hinata ya no pudo retener las lágrimas que ahora bajaban sin piedad por sus mejillas.

Cada palabra que Naruto expulsaba para defenderla a ella era como una apuñalada a su corazón; este ya estaba sangrando sin piedad.

—¡Claro que es por Sakura!

—¡¿Y POR QUÉ DIABLOS TE IMPORTA TANTO SAKURA?!

—¡POR QUÉ LA AMO! ¿ME OYES? ¡LA AMO!

Agitado por los gritos, Sasuke puso una mirada helada, pero poco o nada sabía Naruto que esa expresión no era por él o siquiera por Sakura, sino por la chica que, golpeando el brazo de Naruto en el camino, salió corriendo del pasillo como si el mismísimo diablo la persiguiera.

Un sentimiento agrio se plantó furiosamente en el pecho del moreno exigiendo la sangre del idiota frente a él.

 **—** **Fin de Capítulo—**

* * *

 _¡Disculpen el retraso! Pero acá está el capítulo. Ufffff qué lenta soy._

 _Yo sé que este capítulo fue corto, pero ya me encuentro trabajando en el quinto._

 _Espero no todos quieran matar a Naruto pero en definitiva bien dicen por ahí que sobre el corazón nadie manda. Menos uno. Pobre Hinata, me pregunto qué hará Sasuke ahora._

 _¿Quieren descubrirlo junto conmigo? ¡No se pierdan el próximo episodio!_

 _Les agradezco enormemente por sus comentarios. Son todo lo que una escritora novata como yo necesita para seguir alimentando su imaginación._

 _Ojalá les haya gustado y gracias por leer._

 _Hoy estreno capítulo nuevo, nombre nuevo para el fic y portada nueva (medio chafa pero al menos hice el intento jajaja). Qué día._

 ** _JA NE! ;)_**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
